


Rantaro/Reader Nsfw

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domination, F/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, dirty talking, explicit - Freeform, rantaro amami x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: no plot really, just rantarou getting horny and wanting to take it out on his lovely s/o! 💗





	Rantaro/Reader Nsfw

Imagine squirming restlessly, breathing laboured and sweat beading on your skin, as you arch your back off your mattress. You’d think that, with how long you’ve been in this room together, Rantarou would have stripped you of your clothes by now–and yet, your shirt is still halfway on, your skirt is only flipped up a little, and your panties are more damp than ever. You’re even a little suspicious that he might have some sort of uniform kink–but that’s not exactly at the forefront of your mind right now.

Right now, you’re more focused on Rantarou’s fingers working their way inside you.

“You look so beautiful right now…I wish I could take a picture of you.”

It feels like an eternity since he knocked on the door to your room, and you expected only a casual conversation, or perhaps for him to ask for a favour–but instead, things had heated up, and soon he had one hand up your shirt, and the other on your behind, as he pushed you down on to your bed. From there, he had begun his murmured praises into your ear, before his hand snaked up your skirt…and now, your end is coming fast, with every movement of Rantarou’s slender, skilled fingers.

“I-I…I’m really c..close, Rantarou..”

His smile seems to grow even wider, and a chuckle escapes him–and then, just as you’re on the very brink of cumming all over his fingers, he stops. He pulls his hand out of your panties, and licks his fingers clean, but he does nothing more to help you. He just watches as you whine softly, reaching up to clutch his shirt in your hand as you ask him why he’s being so cruel.

“Oh, don’t cry, princess. I just want you to really enjoy what I’ve got next…”

With that, he reaches down to unbutton his pants, clambering up until he’s looming right over top of you. Your panties are finally pulled all the way off, and he doesn’t break your gaze as he pulls himself out of his boxers–and then, with a gentle confession of love, he presses himself between your legs and pushes inside you. 

It’s good, so good, it’s like the rest of the world has melted away–and without being able to stop yourself, your belly tightens and your entire body floods with hot, tingling warmth. It’s so intense, it leaves you panting and trying to catch your breath–and it’s only then that you realize what’s happened. Instead of being surprised, Rantarou chuckles darkly, a sly look clear in his eyes.

“Did you cum already? What a naughty girl…but don’t worry. I haven’t even started yet.”

Without waiting for you to recover, or barely even giving you enough time to come down from your high, Rantarou starts to thrust into you–and your senses feel like they’re being overloaded with pleasure. And while you’re still reeling from his movements, your hands clutching at the back of his shirt, he teases you even further by reaching down, and smoothly starting to rub at your sensitive clit with his thumb. He’s doing absolutely everything in his power to make you jelly in his hands–and it’s working.

“R-Rantarou-!”

It barely takes you another minute or two to feel the pressure rising once more, your boyfriend’s powerful hips forcing such immense pleasure upon you. With his deep, throaty grunts into your ear, as well as the way he works you with his hand with so much confidence, it’s no surprise that you feel the throbbing of your second orgasm deep inside, as you cry out his name and cum all over him once again. 

By now, your breathing is shallow, and your body weak–and still, Rantarou isn’t letting up. He hasn’t even show any signs that he’s close to finishing, despite how hard he’s made you come twice now. He’s barely even broken a sweat, meanwhile you’re like putty melting under his touch. 

“Ran-mmf!”

Before you can even catch your breath, his lips are pressed against yours, and his tongue prods your mouth until you finally submit to him. When he does break away, he’s got a soft, almost smug grin on his face–though by the way his breathing is getting deeper, you can tell he’s closer to his end than he’s been letting on.

“…Had enough, love?”

Without even the strength to work up a reply, all you can do is eagerly nod your head, a warm shiver running down your spine when he chuckles at your response. Giving you one last, heated kiss, his fingers tangle themselves into your hair–and burying his face into your neck, he lets out a deep, throaty grunt as he rides out his end with a few more thrusts. And just before he blows his load inside you, Rantarou hurriedly pulls himself out, and you can feel the warmth subsiding as your thighs are splattered with cum.

You’re so tired, so absolutely rubbed raw, that you can already feel yourself drifting off–and before long, your muscles have relaxed, and you’ve let yourself fall into slumber.

“…Oh, was that too much? Ah, I suppose it can’t be helped…”

As you lay still back against your bed, your boyfriend chuckles to himself, as he takes one last look over your exhausted body. Carefully, he cleans you up, and pulls your blanket over your sleeping form, before giving you a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“Sleep well, princess. I guess we’ll just have to see how you’re feeling in the morning, hm~?”


End file.
